You Are My Favorite Unicorn
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: ¿Qué tiene ella, Blaine? ¿Por qué de repente es más importante una pijamada en casa de Santana que nuestra usual salida de todos los viernes? ¿Por qué es mejor pasar toda la hora del coro hablando con ella a sentarte conmigo como siempre hacías? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella, Blaine? O mejor dicho, ¿qué no tengo yo? ¿Por qué me reemplazas por ella y la tratas como me tratabas a mí?


**Título:** You are my favorite unicorn  
**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler  
**Beta:** ¿Leer el fic treinta veces cuenta como beteo? Si no, eh… ¿lo siento?  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson  
**Número de palabras:** 1,592 palabras  
**Longitud:** One-Shot (?) bien, eso no es cierto, tengo un fic de esta temática, pero este escrito no es parte de la historia en sí, solo es una idea que se me ocurrió así por el lado. Como esas escenas que se te ocurren, pero al final botas porque no caen con el fic.  
**Resumen:** ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella, Blaine? O mejor dicho, ¿qué no tengo yo? ¿Por qué me reemplazas por ella y la tratas como me tratabas a mí?  
**Disclaimer:** Glee no es mío, ni en mis sueños más retorcidos, es de FOX, RIB y toda esa gente rara que de vez en cuando merecen una buena patada (?).  
**Notas y advertencias:** No sé si decir: 'esto es crack'' o ''esto es un AU anormal'', porque aun no lo decido, pero me inclino por el AU anormalporque al fin y al cabo esto es una respuesta extremadamente tardía del reto AU de esta misma comunidad. Pedí permiso para contestarlo aunque la fecha pasó hace milenios porque esta escena no me deja en paz y necesitaba una escusa para escribirla (?). No va dedicada a nadie porque soy tan hermosamente antisocial que no conozco a nadie aquí, espero cambiar eso pronto.

Para que no anden perdidos en Marte cuando vayan a leer la historia, esto es un Brittana!Klaine, sí, el tumblr me corrompió y ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que escribir sobre ellos. Lamento esto, de veras, mi cabeza se fue a otro mundo. Solo puedo decir, no me maten luego, por favor. Un resumen todo raro, es como si Blaine fuera Britt y Kurt fuera Santana, pero al fin y al cabo mi Santana!Kurt sigue siendo Kurt en el fondo porque no le veía mucho sentido a la cosa si le quitaba todo rastro de Kurt. Y Blaine... eh... él es un poco ingenuo, nada más. Y sí, Puck es Quinn aquí XD Y se que esto nunca pasó con Santana y Brittany, pero me gusta jugar con las cosas, como sea, eso.

* * *

**You Are My Favorite Unicorn**

* * *

Santana nunca le había caído bien a Kurt –y tal vez Kurt nunca le había caído bien a Santana, pero esa era una historia aparte–, no es que la odiara, simplemente no le caía bien y ya. Pero había momentos en los que Kurt Hummel quería agarrar a la latina por el cuello y soltarle un par de verdades bien dichas. Y sabía que esto era tonto porque, ¡vamos! Kurt Hummel, a ojos de los demás, no tenía por qué odiar a Santana López. Se repetía eso todos los días, porque puede que Kurt fuese todo un as a la hora de hacer sentir mal a los demás y dar justo donde duele, pero, por alguna razón, nunca se había sentido a gusto al hacer sentir mal a una chica. Que alguien le dé un premio a su difunta madre por hacer bien su trabajo. Así que, como no puede insultar a la chica, se dedica a mirarla mal o ser particularmente hostil en los momentos justos, y puede que la chica se le quede mirando extrañada por largos momentos o que nadie entienda el por qué de su actitud, pero en el razonamiento de Kurt la chica lo merece así que no le importa.

Porque hay veces en las que Kurt quisiera olvidar lo que su madre le enseñó y tener una buena conversación con la chica, pero luego recuerda que eso haría sentir mal a Blaine y su relación con él ya anda en una cuerda floja, además de que Noah le ha amenazado un par de veces con que si sigue haciendo cosas que hieran al chico puede olvidarse de todas las reglas de su ''trío''. Y Kurt no es idiota, sabe perfectamente lo que eso significa, así que se muerde la lengua cuando quiere soltar algún comentario hiriente y aprieta los puños hasta enterrarse las uñas él mismo cuando simplemente quiere caerle encima a la chica. Porque ya perdió a Blaine una vez y le costó horrores recuperarlo y ni una lesbiana de clóset con ganas de experimentar cosas con _su Blaine_ ni esa misma chica y su irreparable tendencia a siempre estar con _su Blaine _le hará perderlo nuevamente.

Así que cierra la boca y le sonríe a su Blaine cuando éste le mira, porque quizá cuesta muchísimo y hay veces en las que quiere tirar todo por la ventana, pero al final se da cuenta de que vale más el no perder a Blaine por su irremediable tendencia a soltar verdades a diestra y siniestra que perderlo solo por hacer sentir mal a alguien. Al final decide ignorar a Blaine, quien le explica a Santana lo que son los unicornios y cómo cree que ella es uno de los más geniales que ha visto e intenta no enfadarse porque se supone que él es su unicornio favorito. Y puede que ni Santana ni Kurt entiendan bien a qué se refiere Blaine con eso, pero de todas formas, los unicornios y delfines son un tema entre Kurt y Blaine, ¿desde cuándo Santana puede entrar? Termina resoplando al ver a Santana reírse y abrazar a Blaine y quisiera no ser consciente de que hace unos meses fueron pareja. Y puede que todo fuese para tapar la obvia homosexualidad de Santana, pero aun no supera ese pequeño hecho y duda que alguien pueda culparlo.

Sabe que todos se han ido del salón de coro y poco puede importarle, está a punto de iniciar su ritual de ''grítale a las paredes'' cuando escucha a alguien sentarse a su lado. Y sabe quién es y quisiera decirle que se vaya y le deje en paz, pero sabe que no vale la pena gastar esfuerzos porque no valdrá la pena, así que le mira fijamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la mirada, y espera a que empiece a hablar. Y no tiene que esperar mucho, porque hasta los sordos saben que si fuera posible Blaine hablaría hasta por los codos.

—Estás enfadado conmigo—dice, y el hecho de que no lo haya preguntado hace que Kurt frunza un poco el ceño mientras intenta decidir qué contestar. Porque no, no está enojado con Blaine, pero a la vez sí, porque le ha estado prestando tanta atención a Santana últimamente y no se ha sentado a hablar con él desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no va a soltarle eso, así que niega con la cabeza y se va por lo fácil.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, Blaine—el chico le mira en silencio un momento mientras al parecer decide si creerle o no y termina sonriéndole. Kurt sabe que es uno de sus muchas formas para sonsacarle la verdad, así que desvía la mirada e intenta ignorarlo.

—Sí, lo estás, ¿qué hice?—Kurt suspira y sacude la cabeza porque el chico es tan jodidamente insistente que sabe que puede seguir preguntando hasta que caiga la noche.

—No has hecho nada porque no estoy enfadado contigo—le repite, Blaine parece dudar y frunce el ceño mientras piensa. Kurt bromearía diciendo que el cerebro se le va a quemar si sigue pensando tanto, pero cuando va a hacerlo Blaine dice algo que lo deja casi paralizado.

—Entonces es con Santana, estás enojado con Santana, ¿verdad?—sonríe triunfante como si hubiese descifrado el misterio más grande del universo y Kurt no puede hacer otra cosa que pensar en los distintos lugares donde podría esconderse, porque no, no va a contestar a eso, pero tiene y no quiere.

—No, no lo estoy, ¿por qué tengo que estar enfadado con alguien?—responde, y sabe que debería bajar el tono de exasperación, pero está tan cansado que poco le importa. Blaine sonríe nuevamente y se inclina hacia él.

—Porque lo estás, ¿qué te hizo?—Kurt bufa y se levanta de su silla, sus intenciones son largarse del lugar y no prestarle atención a las peguntas de Blaine, pero algo lo retiene y le obliga a preguntar algo que ha estado rondando en su cabeza desde hace ya semanas.

— ¿Qué tiene ella, Blaine? ¿Por qué de repente es más importante una pijamada en casa de Santana que nuestra usual salida de todos los viernes? ¿Por qué es mejor pasar toda la hora del coro hablando con ella sobre artistas que ni siquiera conoces a sentarte conmigo como siempre hacías? ¿Por qué de pronto hasta te sientas a comer con ella y no conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella, Blaine? O mejor dicho, ¿qué no tengo yo? ¿Por qué me reemplazas por ella y la tratas como me tratabas a mí? ¿Acaso crees que no he escuchado ese rollo de los unicornios? Y tal vez sea una idiotez y ni siquiera entiendo a qué te refieres con eso, pero pensé que era algo de nosotros dos, no de ella, de Kurt y Blaine no de Blaine y Santana—Blaine parpadea un par de veces y Kurt está seguro de que no ha entendido nada de lo que le ha dicho así que se da vuelta y sigue su camino.

—Pero te he invitado a las pijamadas y siempre dices que tienes algo importante que hacer, entonces tampoco puedes ir a nuestras salidas, ¿no? Y he tratado de hablar contigo, pero me has estado evitando y las conozco, esa LuPone es asombrosa, ¿sabías? Y, ¿por qué no te sientas a comer conmigo? Siempre llego primero, así que me siento con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas acompañarnos—se le queda mirando un momento y Kurt está a punto de preguntar cómo es que ha entendido, pero está demasiado ocupado con el hecho de que su respuesta tiene bastante sentido, aunque no vaya a aceptarlo—. Y, ¿qué no tienes? Lo tienes todo, Kurt. Santana es solo una amiga, todos tenemos amigos, ¿no? Como Puck o Lord Tubbington—Kurt frunce el ceño y quiere preguntar desde cuándo Puck y Lord Tubbington entran en la misma categoría, pero Blaine cree que el gato habla, así que cierra la boca—. Y ella es un unicornio, Kurt, y tú también, pero que ella sea uno de los unicornios más geniales no quiere decir que no seas mi favorito—termina diciendo y Kurt se siente estúpido, pero aun así pregunta.

— ¿Tu favorito?—carraspea luego, porque la voz salió demasiado baja y Blaine le sonríe de esa manera y Kurt sabe que al diablo con Santana, ése es su Blaine.

—Sí, eres el mejor, no he encontrado a ninguno que tenga más estilo que tú, además, eres al que más quiero—y Kurt no sabe si lo ha hecho con toda la intención de derretirlo por dentro y aun sigue preguntándose cómo es que Blaine parece más inteligente en esos momentos, aunque sabe que no tardará mucho en soltar algo incoherente y volver a ser el Blaine de siempre.

—Oh, sí claro—termina murmurando, y lo negaría si le preguntan, porque no, él no sonrió como idiota cuando Blaine le abrazó y le besó la mejilla. Y tampoco va a admitir que extrañaba eso con toda su alma. Tampoco puede asegurar que no vaya a restregarle en la cara a Santana que ella puede ser ''de los más geniales'', pero él siempre será ''el mejor´´. Mucho menos va a admitir que cuando se inclinó y le besó la sien a Blaine sintió esas tontas mariposas revolotear en su interior. Y ni hablar de decir que no estaba enojado con nadie sino que se sentía celoso. Pero eso va a negarlo y nadie va a saberlo.

_Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso no quita que sea verdad._


End file.
